This research proposal has as its major objective the investigation of carbohydrate-binding proteins and their interaction with simple and complex carbohydrates and plant and animal cells. Plant lectins will be isolated and characterized as to their physical-chemical properties and carbohydrate-binding specificity. These lectins will be labeled with fluorescein and exaeined for their ability to bind to a variety of cells. Lectins will also be studied for their mitogenic properties. The isolation of carbohydrate-containing macromolecules will be undertaken using lectin affinity columns and the isolated biopolymers (polysaccharides, glycoproteins) characterized. Immune antibodies against defined carbohydrates conjugated to carriers will be raised in rabbits. The antibodies will be characterized with respect to specificity and cross-reaction with naturally occurring, carbohydrate-containing macromolecules. Attempts will be made to use these antibodies as probes for identifying structural features on cell surfaces. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ross, T.T., Hayes, C. E., and Goldstein, I. J. (1976) Carbohydrate-Binding Properties of an Immobilized alpha-D-Galactopyranosyl-Binding Protein (Lectin) from the Seeds of Bandeiraea simplicifolia, Carbohyd. Res. 47, 91-97. Lonngren, J., Goldstein, I. J., and Zand, R. (1976) Circular Dichroism Studies on the alpha-D-Galactopyranosyl-Binding Lectin Isolated from the Seeds of Bandeiraea simplicifolia, Biochemistry 15, 436-440.